


Down the Rabbit Hole

by Thestarlitrose



Series: Connecting the Stars [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/pseuds/Thestarlitrose
Summary: Crowley leaves Warlock to attend to business in America.Aziraphale reads to Warlock.Some Aziraphale and Warlock bonding, because I needed it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, Warlock Dowling & Brother Francis
Series: Connecting the Stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547323
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of sequel to _In Wonderland they lie, Dreaming as the days go by_
> 
> Reposted. 
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](%E2%80%9DAziraphalesrarebooks.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

Crowley was off for the entire week, he’d been given a mission to go to America to do a bit of tempting. He’d told the Dowling’s there was a family emergency and had left the following day, taking care to remind the matriarch that she would be responsible for the boy until he returned.

She had agreed and then promptly forgotten, leaving only the head maid; an older woman who had little patience for children or Aziraphale to take care of Warlock while he was doing Satan’s work.

He’d obviously chosen Aziraphale.

“Nanny, do you have to go?” Warlock had asked, tears welling up in his eyes, his fingers caught in her skirt.

Crowley had ruffled the boy’s head and kissed him on the forehead before leaving. “I’ll be back soon enough, I’m sure Francis won’t mind you visiting him while I’m gone. Ask nicely and maybe you can help him with the new roses?”

The child nodded pitifully, then Crowley turned and left.

Warlock looked up at the gardener, “Mr. Francis?”

The man sighed, “Come along now dear, I think it’s time for a cup of cocoa.”

Warlock grabbed the man’s hand and walked with him to his home at the back of the estate.

It was small, really nothing more than a bedroom, bathroom, and kitchenette with a small sitting room connected.

Aziraphale sat Warlock on the couch, wondering why his mother wasn’t around more. She’d known Crowley was leaving, then had left this morning anyway. He certainly didn’t mind looking after the boy, but this seemed more than irresponsible on her part. _Americans_ he thought disdainfully, pursing his lips in disapproval. 

He turned his attention away from his musings to the little boy trying his best to cry. He was only seven, still so very young and so reliant on his Nanny. His father had tried to convince Harriett the year before to replace her with tutors and thankfully, she’d refused.

They’d both become quite comfortable in their stations inside the Dowling home.

Aziraphale thought, not for the first time how much Crowley and Warlock seemed to care for the other. Aziraphale had been surprised by Crowley, how could a demon care so much for a human boy? Perhaps it was because of who he was, a demon would have to at least like the antichrist wouldn’t he? But then, he knew that wasn’t true. Crowley had loved more than some angels he knew, he was almost certain Crowley loved him as well. Perhaps not in the way he so longed for him to, but he could sometimes feel it radiating off the demon. Perhaps in the way one loved a best friend.

Aziraphale stirred the pot, adding a dash of vanilla and cinnamon to the simmering chocolate. He glanced at Warlock to see that he had managed to tug the tartan throw off the back of the couch and wrap it snuggly around himself.

Aziraphale sighed and wiggled his nose. “Master Warlock, why don’t you pick out a book for us to read?” pointing towards a shelf curiously filled with children’s books that Warlock hadn’t noticed before.

The boy got up, walked over to the shelf and began to look through the titles. “Can we read this one again?”

He smiled, “Let me guess, _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_?”

Warlock flushed, nodding his head. “Please?”

“Alright, go get comfortable.”

He brought over two steaming mugs filled with cocoa and whipped cream. He sat down on the old sofa, only to find a small boy now firmly against his side. He could feel love coming off the boy, but also a great sadness and concern.

He was worried about Crowley, scared of something concerning him. He expanded his presence, allowing it to comfort the child. “Your dear Nanny will be fine Warlock, she just had a bit of business to attend to then will be back in a jiffy!”

“I miss her.”

The angel nodded, “I know dear, as do I.”

He took a sip out of his mug and set it aside, picking the novel up.

He began to read, _“Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do…”_

Warlock rested his head against Mr. Francis, drinking his cocoa and eventually falling asleep somewhere around chapter three.

Aziraphale glanced down at him, a small smile tugging at his lips.

He reached out, checking that Warlock’s bedroom was, in fact, empty and snapped his fingers, both Warlock and himself appearing in the bedroom moments later.

He pulled the covers over Warlock, watching as he moved slightly settling into the mound of covers.

Warlock was likely too old for naps, but the boy was exhausted and needed the rest. He would soon be awake, asking to help with whatever task he was busy with.

He smoothed the covers down one last time, snapping his fingers once more. “Sleep well, Master Warlock and dream of whatever you like best.”

Then, he was gone.

The boy pulled his stuffed snake to his chest, snuggling into the bed as he dreamed of picnics with Nanny and Mr. Francis.


End file.
